Crossing the Line
by Rhiannamator
Summary: The road has taken its toll on Jay & Adam's love life, and a frustrated Adam would like to rectify the situation, but those Hardys keep hanging around. E&Cest, Hardycest, Jeff/Edge, Matt/Christian.
1. Drinking

**Title: Crossing the Line  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, sex, slash  
><strong>**Summary: The road has taken its toll on Jay & Adam's love life, and a frustrated Adam would like to rectify the situation, but those damn Hardys keep hanging around. E&Cest, Hardycest, Jeff/Edge, Matt/Christian.**

**We're traveling back to a simpler time for this one. Back in the "If i jump, will you?" days. I meant for this to be a one-shot, but it just turned out too damn long. I'm having too much fun indulging myself in the details. Hope y'all don't mind a multi-chapter scene. I know this chap seems to end abruptly, but it really is a natural break. Should have the next up soon...**

Adam left the hotel bathroom to see Jay hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" he asked his tag team partner. They'd barely had time to settle into the room and now there was a call? Adam hoped it wasn't business. He had other plans tonight.

"Nothing," Jay said with a smile. "The Hardys are just coming over for a while. They grabbed a few bottles and wanted to share."

"What? No!" Adam groaned.

"I thought you liked them," Jay said, taking his hand and pulling him close.

"I do. But between us traveling, being tired, and drinking with them I haven't gotten laid in two weeks," Adam pouted.

"Poor baby," Jay cooed, tucking Adam's hair back and pecking his lips. "So we'll fuck tonight after they leave."

"Bullshit," Adam huffed. "We'll be exhausted and passed out by then, and won't wake up until it's time to get ready to go. Just like always."

"Not tonight, I promise."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can't you call them and tell them to stay away?" he asked in his best seductive voice, running his hands over Jay's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. Jay sighed.

"They're already on their way."

"Do we at least have time for a quickie?" he asked, nibbling the skin of Jay's throat. "Please, baby? My balls are so blue they need anti-depressants. And I know you're wanting it, too." Adam groped him through his jeans and Jay groaned, wrapping his arms around his needy baby and kissing his face until he found his lips. Their mouths moved together as Adam pressed against his lover. Jay was slipping his hand down the back of Adam's cargo shorts when a knock sounded on the door. Jay pulled back with an apologetic look and went to answer it. Adam let out a frustrated cry and flopped onto his back on the bed.

Jay greeted the brothers as they stepped inside with the usual hand-clasps and shoulder bumps. Adam rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Jeff went to the table and set his bag down, giving Adam a bright smile.

"Hey Adds, what's up?"

"My dick," Adam grumbled. "I need to get laid."

"Join the fucking club," Matt said, stretching out on the couch. His and Jeff's room didn't have a couch. But then, their room had two beds instead of one. It seemed more of a spare place to sleep than anything, since it was lined up against the wall facing the bed.

"Y'know, Matt," Jay said, sitting on the bed next to Adam, "you could get laid no problem if you'd quit holding out for Jericho. He doesn't even know you exist."

"He does now," Jeff smirked. He was pulling shot glasses out of his bag and lining them up on the table.

"Matt finally asked him out?" Adam asked, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Crash and buuuuurrrrn," Jeff said, making explosion noises as he poured shots.

Jay gave the scowling older Hardy a sympathetic look. "It can't be that bad."

Matt's scowl turned into a sigh. "He said, 'Oh, aren't you cute?' and walked away." He ran his hands over his face as Jay and Adam winced. "So you'll excuse me if I don't give a shit that Jay won't put out."

"Hey!" Jay cried.

"Well, you won't," Adam said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. Jeff went around handing everyone shots until they each held a glass, and Jeff stood by the bed.

"The hell's wrong with you, Jay?" Jeff asked, then grabbed Adam's jaw, squeezing his cheeks with his fingers and making the blonde's lips scrunch. "Look at that face. How could you not wanna fuck that face stupid?" He let Adam go and smirked. "Well, stupider, anyway." Adam aimed a fist at Jeff's balls, but Jeff twisted away with a laugh and got a sound punch on his thigh for his trouble. "Watch it, motherfucker, you're gonna make me spill. So, what do we drink to?"

"Getting laid!" Matt called out, then leaned over to clink glasses with the other three. They all had to stretch, but he could still reach them without getting off the couch. He tossed his shot back and coughed. "That is harsh. You got the chaser, Fro?"

Jeff went back to his bag and pulled out two bottles of Boone's Farm, handing one to Matt and one to Jay. Matt cracked his open and took a deep pull.

"You Hardys and your cheap wine," Jay said, opening the bottle.

"Ain't nothing wrong with cheap wine," Jeff replied, smacking Matt's feet off the couch and folding his own legs under him next to his brother, taking the bottle from him. Adam snatched Jay's bottle away from him and took a swig, sending him a side-long glare.

"Baby, don't be mad," Jay said, rubbing Adam's thigh. "You know I want to fuck your face. It's just bad timing."

Adam sighed and leaned against Jay. "I know. Still sucks." Jay put his arm around his baby and cuddled him close.

"I love you, Addy."

A little smile crossed Adam's lips. "Love you, too, Jay-Jay." He turned his face up for a kiss, which Jay willingly gave.

"Ugh, it's way too early in the night to puke," Matt grumped.

Adam gazed into Jay's face, tugging on his low ponytail. "You're just jealous. I got my blonde."

Jeff smirked to himself. Adam had no idea how right he was. Matt had been crushing on Jay for a while. He hadn't been attracted to long-haired blondes like Chris Jericho before he met Jay. Jeff looked over and caught Matt giving him a warning look, and he put on an innocent face. Matt scowled at him and Jeff rolled his eyes. As Little Brother, Jeff reserved the right to give Matt as much shit as humanly possible, but he wouldn't call Matt out on something like this. That would just be cruel.

"Hey Adam," Jeff said, changing the subject. "Did you listen to that album I gave you?"

Adam turned his attention to the couch and shrugged. "I tried in the car. I didn't get it. Just gave me a headache."

Jeff huffed. "You can't just listen to it, man. You have to experience it. Lie back with your headphones on and your eyes closed and let it fill your brain."

"So I can be lazy and have a headache?"

They argued about the proper way to listen to music for a while, took another shot, talked about their families. They tried not to talk about work on drinking nights, but somehow the conversation usually turned back to their last match, their next match. Jeff plaited braids into his own hair and bitched at Matt for hogging the Boone's Farm while Jay and Adam snuggled.

Adam pulled away and sat up to drink, eying his boyfriend. Jay's golden hair was pulled back, his eyes twinkling as he laughed at something Matt had said. The alcohol had warmed Adam's blood, and the sight of Jay's mouth stretched into a smile made him even hotter. Too hot. Wanting-to-take-off-his-clothes hot. Then he would lean over and take that pink lower lip in his mouth and...

Jay turned his eyes on Adam and noticed the heated look on his face. Jay knew that look well and a shiver ran down his spine. They definitely needed to get the Hardys out of here. In the meantime, Jay kissed his fingertip and placed it on Adam's lips.

"Behave. Soon," he murmured. Adam huffed and pouted his lips against the finger, making Jay chuckle. Adam settled back against him and they turned back to the conversation. When the both bottles were about half gone Jeff stood up.

"Damn, I gotta take a whiz," he declared, making his way to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Jay said. "I'll alert the papers."

"Make sure they mention my ten-inch dick," Jeff said over his shoulder.

"You mean the one under your bed back home?" Matt asked. "Because you're obviously not talking about the dick in your pants."

"You're right! The one in my pants is bigger!" Jeff called from the bathroom, and Matt snorted. The bathroom door was left open and they all ignored Jeff's exaggerated sigh of relief as his stream hit the water.

"Does he really have a ten-inch dildo under his bed?" Adam asked Matt.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Matt said. "I make a concentrated effort not to look under his bed. Hell, I stay away from his room all together. You never know what's in there."

"Like what?" Jay asked. Matt just shrugged.

"Come on," Adam wheedled. "What's the sickest, most twisted thing you've ever seen in Jeff's bedroom?"

Matt bit his lip. The most twisted thing. What was he supposed to say? _Well guys, there was this one time when Jeff was sixteen and his own brother was fucking him in the ass... well, maybe it was more than once..._ He looked up to see both blondes leaning forward, heads cocked, waiting. The four of them had grown close enough to read each other pretty well, and they knew Matt had something juicy in mind. This wasn't the first time he'd almost made an alcohol-fueled confession to them about this. He thought they might suspect anyway.

"Matt!" Jeff called, startling him. "Gimme a hand here?"

Matt took a deep breath and turned in Jeff's direction. "You forget how to piss?"

"Will you just help me?"

Matt took another drink and handed Adam his bottle before going to the bathroom. He stopped outside the door and shook his head. "How in hell did you do that?"

"I was trying to brush out my braids."

"You know better than to use a round brush for that, you jackass." He rolled his eyes and went in the bathroom to rescue his brother's hair.

"What sort of kinky secret about Jeff you think he was about to spill?" Adam asked Jay, drinking some of Matt's wine and putting the bottle on the nightstand. Jay shrugged, drinking out of his own bottle before Adam took that one, too. "Maybe he was gonna say that they did it."

"You just want that to be true, you little perv," Jay chuckled, checking out Adam's ass as he leaned away to set the bottle next to the other one. Adam turned back to Jay with a wry grin.

"It's your fault I get off on the thought of brothers doin' it. I looked at you like a brother before you started molesting me."

"You begged for it," Jay said with a lecherous sneer, running his hand up Adam's thigh.

"Yeah, I did. And I'm begging now," he replied, shoving Jay down on the mattress and straddling his legs. He leaned down and kissed and licked Jay's neck, finding all the spots he knew drove his lover wild. "Time to kick them out. I need you."

"What if they're not ready to leave yet?" Jay asked in an innocent tone, more to get under Adam's skin than to really protest. If Adam kept moaning and humming in his ear like this he would toss the Hardys out himself.

"Then let 'em watch, at this point I don't give a shit," he growled.

"Damn, you _are_ a little perv."

Adam sat up and yanked his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. "Yeah? The thought doesn't make you hard?" He undid Jay's pants and reached inside, finding him just as stiff as he'd expected, and stroking him through his boxers.

"You make me hard," Jay said with a groan, reaching out to brush his fingers across Adam's bare stomach.

"I know," Adam smirked, then leaned down for a kiss. He kept running his hand over Jay's dick as he breathed soft words into his ear. "But I see the way Matty looks at you. I know you think about his lips on your hard cock."

Jay shuddered and grabbed Adam, rolling them over and pinning him to the mattress. "Only thing I can think about right now is your ass riding my hard cock." He bent and nipped at his beloved's chest, relishing the soft whimpers that filled his ears. He took a nipple in his teeth and tugged, his hips still thrusting his clothed erection into Adam's palm.


	2. Dancing

**PrincessofPunk8**, **Perving is good, yes. Adam's so adorable when he's bratty, i agree. Thank you much! IsidoraAngst, Yes, i usually don't split up scenes like this, but it really is getting out of hand, lol. takers dark lover, Well, i had to break it somewhere... i hope this was soon enough. There's still a couple chaps left, i think. LadyDragonsblood, Wild is one word for it, lol. Jeri only gets mentioned in this one, i'm afraid. Matt really does like him, tho. Terrahfry, Writing from you makes me happy, too. "If I jump, will you?" should be the Jedamite official mantra. So perfect. When i first red it i got weak in the knees. Great, now Adam has poutylips AND poutyballs! Jeri is mean, but i'm sure he'll come around one day. Just not tonight, lol. I would dearly love to see Jeff grab Adam's face. Too much cuteness. Matt really is attracted to Jericho (like, who wouldn't be?) but had feelings first for Jay. & Jay is the one he actually hangs out w/ & talks to, so the feelings there would be more substantial. And before that, for Jeff... poor Matt. Denial hurts. Oh yes, Adam has a brother-fucker fetish. Luckily, there are hot brothers on hand...**

Jeff's hair was wrapped around the brush pretty good, and Matt had to pick at it for a while. The brush finally pulled free, leaving Jeff's rainbow locks in a rat's nest. Matt rummaged through bag of toiletries on the counter until he found an idiot-proof brush and handed it to his favorite idiot.

"We should probably leave soon," he told Jeff.

"No way," Jeff said, wincing as he dragged the brush through his tangles. "We just got our buzz on. The night is young!"

"I think they need some alone time. Jeez, you could at least flush," Matt remarked as he went to the toilet and unzipped.

"Why? You were just gonna come in and pee anyways." Jeff finished brushing his hair out and posed in the mirror, gritting his teeth at his reflection as Matt rolled his eyes.

"We'll have one more shot, then we skedaddle."

"Skedaddle?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, but Matt gave him a warning glare in the mirror. "Fine," he relented as Matt flushed, put himself away, and led the way out. Outside the door Matt froze in his tracks, so Jeff stepped around him and looked at the bed, a slow grin crossing his face at what he saw there.

Adam laid on his back, his long hair fanned across the covers beside him as he writhed and panted under Jay. They'd both discarded their shirts and Jay was attacking Adam's upper body with teeth and tongue, licking across his collarbone and sucking on his neck. Adam gripped the pillow above his head with one hand, the other rubbing Jay's crotch over his exposed boxers.

"Uhh..." Matt started. Before he could say something stupid, like 'maybe we should go,' Jeff grabbed his arm and shushed him. He didn't know what Matt was thinking, but Jeff was hoping to at least get an eyeful before they were kicked to the curb. Matt's voice had caught Adam's attention, though, and he noticed the exchange.

"Jason," Adam giggled, moving his hands to caress his lover's back, "I think Jeff wants a show."

Jay tossed his head, flinging his ponytail over his shoulder as he looked over at the brothers. Both Hardys stared, shifting on their feet. A red flush crept up Matt's neck while Jeff just shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. Jay looked back down at his pretty babe, smiling at how he bit at his swollen lower lip.

"You wanna give 'em one?"

Adam's hazel-green eyes snapped back to his lover and widened. "Are you serious?"

A wicked smirk settled on Jay's lips. "Why not?"

Adam considered for a moment. He'd only been teasing about letting them watch. He'd never been any sort of intimate with anyone in front of an audience, and he hadn't counted on Jay's kinky streak rearing its head. It did so at odd times, and when it did Adam often wondered just how far it went. He glanced over at the men standing across the room, noting as he usually did how attractive Jeff and Matt were, wondering how far their boundaries could be pushed as well. He wet his lips and sat up, running a finger down Jay's chest as Jay rolled to the side.

"They can watch if they get naked," he said in a low voice, eyes darting between Jay and the Hardys. "I wanna see how hard we make them."

Jay gave an evil laugh and kissed him. "Such a naughty boy," he murmured as Adam grinned.

Matt and Jeff shared a look and Jeff shrugged again. Not like he'd never been naked and hard - and so much else - in front of Matt before, and it was a small price to pay to see these gorgeous blondes go at it. "Fuck, I'm in," he said, and started to take off his shirt.

"Wait," Jay said as they scooted closer to the edge of the bed for a better view. Adam folded his long legs as Jay sat slightly behind him, slipping an arm around his waist. "Slower. A show for a show."

Adam giggled and leaned on Jay's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek before turning his full attention on Matt and Jeff. Jeff laughed too, then closed his eyes. He raised his arms and swayed a bit, sighing as he turned up the music in his head. Soon he was dancing, teasing the hem of his shirt up and running his fingers over his belly and up his chest. Adam would have clapped and cheered, but Jay was dragging his own thick fingers over his skin, tracing little circles around his navel and nibbling on his shoulder. In the midst of these constant, tiny shockwaves of pleasure, all Adam could do was gaze at Jeff's slender body gyrating and bucking before him. Jeff slipped his shirt all the way off and twirled it, looking up to meet Adam's eyes, and dragged his tongue across his lower lip. Adam's breath caught in his chest and Jay reached up to roll a hard, pink nipple in his fingertips, making a low groan leave Adam's throat.

Jeff smirked and looked over at his brother, who seemed rooted to the spot. He reached over and tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon, Matty. Deal's a deal."

Matt blinked himself out of his trance and gave Jeff a little half-smile. Still a little embarrassed and unsure, he slowly removed his shirt. He looked at Jay just a little too long as he pulled the garment off his arms, rubbing it across his chest before tossing it aside. Jay looked right back, raking his blue eyes over Matt's body as Adam squirmed in his arms.

By now Jeff had stripped off his jeans and had one foot on the bed next to Adam, pumping his hips in the beginnings of a lap dance. Adam derailed this plan when he leaned forward and nuzzled the front of Jeff's boxers, making Jeff hiss and grab a handful of kinky blond hair. Adam turned his eyes up and gave him his most lascivious grin.

"Shit..." Jeff cursed in a shuddering breath, his grip tightening until he saw Jay's hand slide around Adam's throat. Jay kissed Adam's cheek, his eyes boring into Jeff's, and he winked. Jeff let go and stepped back. He'd seen Adam give looks like that in the ring, had seen it on video and in pictures, but he'd never had it turned on him full force. No camera could capture the intensity, the blunt hunger he'd just seen on Adam's pretty face. No wonder Jay was so addicted to him.

Jeff heard a snicker behind him and turned to see Matt still standing there, obviously amused by Jeff's fluster. Well, Jeff wasn't the only person in the room who could get flustered. He stepped closer and grabbed Matt's belt buckle.

"You're not putting on much of a show," he scolded. He hummed under his breath, hips swaying to his own music as he unbuckled the leather belt. Matt slapped his hands away.

"I can do it myself."

"Then why ain't ya?" Jeff asked as Matt rolled his eyes and pulled the buckle completely undone. "Let's go, put a little hip action into it." Jeff wiggled his hips, shaking his booty and showing the older Hardy how it was done. Matt couldn't help a chuckle.

"You could dance together," Adam said in a thick voice.

Matt and Jeff both stilled as they looked at the blonde. Jay continued his feather-light caresses over Adam's torso, smiling to himself. Trust Adam to broach the topic, feel out where the line was. Jay himself didn't care to know as much as Adam did, though he _was_ curious. And from the look Jeff was now giving Matt, brows raised and lips pursed, he was letting big brother make this call. Jay had the feeling Jeff would obliterate the damn line if Matt said the word.

Matt tried to scoff. "What, you want us to jack each other off, too?"

"If that's what you want to do."

Matt swallowed as he and Adam searched each other's faces. "We're family. That would be disgusting," he finally said, sounding unconvinced of his own words.

Jay snorted. He'd had enough of this pussyfooting around. He tugged the front of Adam's shorts, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. "Does he look disgusted to you?" Jay grabbed Adam's swollen cock and stroked it a few times, showing them exactly how Adam felt about them together. Adam cried out and leaned his head back on Jay's shoulder, arching his hips.

A low growl rumbled in Jeff's chest and he yanked at Matt's pants, finishing what he'd started and shoving them down to his ankles. Matt stepped out of them before he could lose his balance, and Jeff straightened and kicked them aside.

"Jeff..."

"Shut up and dance with me." They'd found people who wouldn't judge them for their desires, and Jeff wasn't about to let the opportunity to touch his brother again pass him by. Matt had cut their illicit activities off years ago, overwhelmed by paranoia and guilt for "warping" his little brother. Jeff had seen how much pain the situation was causing Matt and agreed, but he missed their play. Jeff grabbed Matt's ponytail and raised his other arm over his head, swaying his hips and pulling Matt down by his hair. Matt's eyelids fluttered, then opened to gaze up at Jeff with naked lust. He'd given in, just as Jeff had known he would if he pushed him. Matt kept his eyes locked on Jeff's face as his flushed, parted lips hovered over his little brother's chest, down his belly. He ran his hands up and down Jeff's sides, then pulled him close enough to stick his tongue out and flick at his navel ring. They heard Adam whimper.

Matt stood and wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, jerking him against his body and mentally cursing the layers of fabric that separated their cocks. He placed his other palm on the side of Jeff's neck, splaying his fingers over his jaw and feeling the rasp of his whiskers. Their mouths were so close he could taste Jeff's breath, sweet from the fruity liquor. Jeff's painted nails scratched lightly at his chest and Matt gently pushed his face away, making him lean back further and further until Jeff had to raise one knee to Matt's waist, his long hair almost brushing the floor. Matt held him tight as his open hand rubbed down Jeff's neck and chest, his hips grinding between his brother's spread legs. He watched with half-lidded eyes as he made Jeff's body bob and sway with his movement, grazing his nipples with his fingertips and tracing his stretched stomach muscles. His hand slipped behind Jeff's back and he pulled him up slowly, sliding his fingers up his spine until their chests pressed together. He cradled the back of Jeff's head, hugging him close and shivering as Jeff buried his face in the hollow between Matt's neck and shoulder and slid his hands over Matt's hips. It had been so long since they'd touched like this, enjoying the feel of one another's skin without jerking away in worry or shame. He was almost afraid to look up, afraid he'd misread Adam and Jay and they would be sitting there in astonished horror. He kissed his little brother's head, breathing in the scent of his hair, bracing himself before turning his dark eyes to the duo on the bed.


	3. Divulging

**LadyDragonsblood, May i suggest hot chocolate? Thank you! :D Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, Glad you're enjoying it. IsidoraAngst, As my Terrah would say, cum to the dark side! lol. Debwood-1999, chp 1, Haha, thank you, that does seem to be a popular line. Poor poutyballs. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Here you go! takers dark lover, Hehe, so, i take it you liked it, then? ;)**

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw both blondes watching intently, eyes wide with excitement. Adam's mouth hung open while Jay had his pressed into the back of Adam's shoulder. Jay thumbed Adam's nipples, his hands far from the hard cock still exposed in Adam's lap. Matt felt the fabric of his boxers shift, sliding down, and Jeff grabbed his bared ass with both hands. Jay saw this and scraped his nails down Adam's chest, eliciting a low, shuddering whine from him. Matt looked back at Jeff, who grinned.

"We're supposed to be naked, remember?" Jeff asked. Matt nodded and they separated just far enough to push each other's boxers down their thighs and let the garments fall to the floor. They were both hardening from sharing their forbidden thrill in front of their friends and Jeff closed his eyes when he felt their dicks brush together. Matt shuddered at the soft grunt he heard from Jeff and was ready to take him then and there, but the little tease pecked him on the lips and stepped away.

Jeff grabbed his boxers with his toes and kicked them at Adam's face. Adam caught them, laughing as Jeff settled back onto the couch. Matt joined him, stretching out again and posing just a bit more visibly than he had before. Jeff grinned at him and let his eyes travel over Matt's nude form, lingering on the impressive cock that lay against his abdomen. He licked his lips, remembering Matt's taste, but kept his hands to himself. If he started playing with Matt now he wouldn't be able to stop, and Jeff wanted his show. He looked back to the bed, seeing Adam holding up his boxers, shaking them out and looking them over with a mock serious expression. He pressed the crotch of the boxers to his nose, inhaling loudly as the other three laughed.

"No, but I'm really keeping these," Adam said with a wink, getting up to shove the boxers into his bag. Jeff was about to protest when Jay tugged on Adam's cargo shorts, making them fall to the floor. As usual, Adam wasn't wearing underwear and he jerked upright with a squeak, both hands on his pert buttocks. He turned his head back to Jay, his hair flinging around his shoulders.

"Hey!" Adam cried while Jeff whistled. Jay wriggled out of his jeans and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, then grabbed Adam's hips from behind and pulled him onto his lap. "No fair, Jay. You're still wearing boxers."

"You were the one talking about letting them watch. So they're gonna watch you." Jay ran his fingers down Adam's thighs and took his knees, spreading them wide. He spread his own knees a bit, supporting Adam's thighs instead of his ass and holding Adam's legs open. Adam leaned back against Jay's chest and reached up to shove his fingers in his lover's hair. Jay took the hair band out and shook his locks, knowing how Adam loved to stroke and grab at them. He pushed Adam's own hair to the side, exposing his neck for nibbling. As his mouth explored Adam's neck and shoulder, his hands explored his body.

Matt and Jeff watched Jay's fingers caress down Adam's chest and abs, moving to his thighs and scratching his nails across his skin. Adam closed his eyes and moaned.

"Please, Jay. Touch me. Need your hand on my cock... so hard..."

"I see that," Jay said. "They see it, too. You like them staring at you, all spread out like a whore, don't you?" Adam bit his lip and nodded, but that wasn't enough and Jay dug his nails in again. "Don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, Jay, I want them to see how hard you make me. I want them to watch you stroke me, fuck me, make me yours."

"Ooh, slutty little thing," Jay purred, then pointed at his own bag next to Matt. "Reach in there, should be a bottle."

Matt looked down and rifled through the bag, pulling out a bottle and reading the label. "Moonlight Delight cocoa butter hand crème?"

"No no," Jay said, shaking his head as Adam cursed impatiently. "That's his. The other bottle."

"Is that your secret?" Jeff asked. "I always wondered how you keep your hands so pretty."

"That and the monthly manicures," Jay said.

Adam glared at him. "You're not helping my man cred."

"Oh, my baby. They can see that you're all man. Even if you are my dirty little slut," Jay growled in his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and cupping Adam's balls. Adam sighed and wiggled against him.

Matt grumbled something under his breath about Adam never having man cred in the first place, then pulled out another bottle. "Strawberry flavored massage oil?"

"That's the one. Ship it," Jay told him. Adam grinned and stretched his hand out to take the bottle. He gave Jay a glance, seeing him nod, then popped the top and leaned back, drizzling the oil over his chest. Rivulets of oil trailed down his belly to pool in the dip of his navel before overflowing and dripping to his groin. Adam's slender fingers spread the oil over his pecs and down his stomach, making his muscles gleam in the warm lamplight. Jay traced the cuts of his hips as Adam poured more oil over his crotch, jumping little when the cool drops hit his aching length. Jay rubbed the oil into the skin of his thighs, lingering in the valleys where his legs met his groin. Adam set the bottle aside and curled his fingers around his thick shaft, sliding them up and down, groaning at his own touch.

"Shameless whore," Jay murmured. "Masturbating right in front of them like that. They're fucking you with their eyes. Look at them."

Adam obediently took in the scene on the couch. Matt leaned back on the arm with his hands behind his head, one foot on the floor and the other behind Jeff's back. Jeff sat with his legs slightly spread, and both had their lust-darkened eyes riveted on Adam's cock. He could practically feel their gazes on him, caressing his body. Jay pushed his hand away from his dick and took over, and Adam let him without complaint. It felt so much better when Jay did it, he always knew just how to touch him, squeeze him, stroke him. Plus, he could pay more attention to what Jeff was doing with his hands.

Jeff's fingers rubbed up and down Matt's inner thigh almost absently, teasing so close, but never touching his cock. His other hand was in his lap, palming his own dick and running his thumb over the leaking head. Adam licked his lips, alternately arching into Jay's hand and rubbing his backside into Jay's groin.

"Fuck, so good... harder," Adam breathed. He still couldn't look away from Jeff's hand on Matt's leg, willing it to go further and touch that big, twitching cock. "Jeffy... uhm... tell me. Tell me how far you and Matt've gone. What all you've done." Jeff would give him details quicker than Matt would.

"Everything," Jeff told him. Adam and Matt groaned together when Jeff finally wrapped his hand around Matt's shaft, timing his strokes to Jay's on Adam. "I used to have nightmares, would sleep in Matt's bed. Didn't like to sleep alone; I wanted his arms around me. Matt's arms felt so good, so safe, even as we got older."

"First time was an accident," Matt put in, looking over at Jeff, who still watched the blondes on the bed. "I was half asleep, hard, and Jeff always was curious. By the time I realized what was going on, I was so worked up..."

Jeff's lips curled up in a mischievous smile. "His dick was hanging out the front of his boxers and I was touching it, watching it get bigger and harder. He put his hand over mine and made me rub him off."

Matt reached down to flatten his hand over Jeff's and arched his hips, guiding Jeff's hand on his cock. "Just like this, baby. Mmm, yeah..." Jeff tore his eyes away to look down at Matt, still addressing Adam.

"Didn't really know what was goin' on when he came all over me, but I loved watching his face, hearing him tell me how good I felt."

"Wasn't long before this little horndog crawled into my bed, rubbing against _my_ hand, begging me not to stop," Matt said with a grin. Jeff grinned back, watching his gorgeous brother who thrust so beautifully into his fist.

"You're not so innocent. Showing me Dad's porn mags, suggesting we try out things in the pictures." He glanced back at Adam, who at this point was panting and whimpering. "Wanna see something he made sure I learned?"

"Gawd yes. Please," Adam cried without hesitation.

Jay and Jeff both chuckled and Jeff got to his knees on the couch. He leaned down to kiss up Matt's thigh, ass swaying in the air. "You miss this, don't you, Matty? Those dirty touches in the middle of the night, my lips on your skin," he murmured between kisses, then swiped his tongue across Matt's ballsack. "You miss me exploring your body with my tongue. I could never get enough of your taste." He swirled his tongue up the shaft and took the head in his mouth.

"Shit, Jeff," Matt moaned. "Uhhm... your mouth is fucking heaven. You miss this, too." Jeff hummed and nodded around Matt's cock, sending delicious vibrations through him. "Yeah, you do. Miss having my big cock in your throat. Can you still take it all the way, baby?"

Jeff looked up at Matt, opening wide and sliding his lips down his length. Matt grunted and tangled his fist in Jeff's hair, shoving his head all the way down and feeling Jeff gag and swallow around him. "Fuck yeah, that's it, baby boy. Mmm. My dick belongs in your sweet mouth."

This was all too much for Adam. "Jay-Jay, fuck... he's sucking him off... can't... need... fuck!" Jeff cast his eyes to Adam. He'd raised both his arms, reaching behind him to plunge his hands in Jay's hair. His hips pumped as Jay's fist worked over his cock. Jeff dragged his lips off Matt's dick to watch, stroking the shaft as his tongue lapped at the slit in the cockhead. Jeff's own dick throbbed as he gazed at Adam, all spread out and bucking, abs flexing and eyelids fluttering as his seed splattered onto Jay's fingers and the carpet in front of them. Fuck, he would love to make Adam come like that.

Jeff blinked and shook the thought away. Wasn't his place. He needed to be grateful to have witnessed it, have the sweet image forever burned into his brain. "He got some good distance," Jeff remarked before engulfing Matt again.

"Almost hit the couch," Matt hummed and leaned his head back, thrusting into his mouth until Jeff held his hips down.

"Like that, sweetie?" Jay asked the panting man in his arms. "Like them watching you cum in my hand?" Adam didn't respond, just lifted Jay's hand to lick at his fingers. He took two into his mouth, sucking cum off them and letting Jay finger-fuck his throat. Jay sighed and pulled him closer, pressing his hard length into his crack. Thanks to all the wriggling and writhing Adam had been doing, Jay's cock had slipped out of the slit in the front of his boxers, and the pre-cum slickened head slid across Adam's skin. Jay pulled his fingers out to smear the rest of Adam's cum over those precious, pouty lips. Adam turned to him and Jay devoured his mouth, kissing and licking up every stray drop. Damn, but he loved the taste of Adam, loved sharing it with him. He wasn't worried about Adam going off early. They were both usually good for at least two shots, and considering their little dry spell his horny sex kitten was probably ready to go all night. And the night had only begun.


	4. Devouring

**takers dark lover, And there will be more Hardycest to cum, i assure! ;D LadyDragonsblood, Hot cocoa & cold showers. Sounds like my usual Sundays! IsidoraAngst Well, maybe it's a little wrong, but it's awfully fun. :) BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 I'll try t keep 'em coming! Terrahfry, chp2, It's crazy, we totally did switch it up for a week there. I'm sure it'll be back to normal soon. The first live sex crossed my mind as well when i wrote that down. This is much better. ;) I like when Buick comes out to play. I'm convinced Adam's lech look is significantly more impressive up close. I'd love to find out myself. *giggles* Adam's cock does indeed want Hardycest. You know me, I love all my boys to be men, & i could never leave Adam out. Hell, i prolly worship him too much here, lol. Chp3, Hate when FF glitches in the middle of something. Infuriating. Yeah, i stuck w/ strawberry. It's what i'd been thinking the whole time. Not my fault we reside in each other's brains. :P No, no Hardy is innocent *snicker* and neither are the bad guy (tho Matt sometimes thinks he's responsible & Jeff thinks Matt's silly for thinking that way). There will be Jedam by story's end. Swears. *loves on* redsandman99, YAY cookies! *noms* Thanks! Seraphalexiel, Happy you think so! And i can't take too much too seriously. Esp with these guys. :)**

**Hoping this chp is half as hot as it was in my head. I've lost some perspective, lol. Should be only one or two after this. This was supposed to be a one-shot! *facepalm***

"Fuck, Jeff... you're gonna make me cum..." Matt's voice broke through Jay's focus on Adam's lips, and he rubbed his nose against Adam's before turning his gaze to the couch.

"That's the point," Jeff said between gulps of cock. His head bobbed madly, one hand twisting around the base, the other moving rhythmically between Matt's spread legs.

"Deeper," Matt grunted. "Fuck yes, suck it..."

Jeff pulled back to spit on his fingers and shoved them back inside Matt's entrance. Matt bucked onto his fingers, driving himself further into Jeff's throat.

"There... right there..." Matt broke off with a moan. Jay held Adam tight, rocking his hips against his perfect backside, and Adam wiggled back. Matt glanced over and he and Jay locked gazes, their boys in their laps pleasuring them, and something passed between them. A challenge? An offer? Jay wasn't sure, but it made his dick ache.

Adam was being distracted by the sight of Jeff's full, swollen lips molded around that shaft, his tight ass still up in the air. Adam was overwhelmed by the desire to grab those round cheeks, bite at them and swipe his tongue between them. He passed his tongue over his top teeth as his eyes traveled back up to Jeff's face. Jeff had such a graceful arch to his brow as he looked up at Matt, green eyes filled with a sweet adoration. He closed them again and that brow furrowed as he opened his throat and went down until his nose pressed into Matt's groin. The hand that had been stroking Matt's shaft now fondled his balls, the other hand finger-fucking his hot, tight hole. Jeff let himself gag around the cock in his throat, simultaneously wiggling his fingertips against Matt's sweet spot.

Violent waves of pleasure swept over Matt, but still Jeff would not ease his assault on that magic button deep inside him, would not stop swallowing around his sensitive cockhead. In a delirious haze he thrust up, fisting Jeff's hair and fucking his mouth, Jeff matching him move for move. Matt's eyes rolled back and his toes curled, a harsh cry leaving his throat before it turned into a string of obscenities and ended in a groan. When his body went limp Jeff crawled up over him.

"Jesus fuck, Jeffro," he murmured, taking Jeff's sweet face in his hands and wiping away tear tracks with his thumbs. "I think you killed me." He pulled him in for a kiss, reveling in their mingled tastes.

"I'm sure you'll resurrect soon enough," Jeff said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Matt smiled and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you, too."

"Well, that's two down," Jay said into Adam's ear. Adam looked back at him and smirked.

"And two to go?" Adam wet his lips and Jay followed the motion of his tongue intently. He looked back and forth between Adam's ready mouth and Jeff's body, and Adam peered at him. "I can see the wheels turning. Smoke's about to come out of your ears. What is it?"

A smile tugged on the corner of Jay's lips and he whispered in Adam's ear. Hazel-green eyes widened.

"Really?" Adam asked, glancing over at Jeff before turning back to scrutinize Jay's face. Was this the alcohol talking, or was he serious?

"You want to?"

"Well, yeah, but... are you sure?"

Jay clasped his hands around Adam's waist. "I know you're mine. I'm yours. Do I have anything to be insecure about?"

Adam smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "No, Jason." Jay was as much a part of him as his own arm. He would never want to live his life without him.

"We've already gone this far, we might as well go all the way."

Adam quirked a brow at him. "All the way?"

Jay's rich blue gaze darted to Matt, who had sat up and held Jeff in his arms, kissing and fondling him. Jay wanted a piece of Matt almost as much as he suspected Matt wanted him. And Adam had once confessed to his own cravings for a certain younger Hardy. Jay looked back at Adam and quirked his own eyebrow. Adam grinned, as usual knowing what Jay was thinking, and gave him a smooch before sliding off his lap. He got to his knees on the floor, tossing his hair back from his face. Jay stood in front of him, turning to make sure Matt would have a good view. As Adam pulled his boxers down, Jay beckoned to Jeff.

Jeff heard his name and saw Jay crooking a finger at him. He shared a look with Matt, then turned back.

"We're all cool with this?" Jeff asked. Adam grinned and crooked two fingers of his own at him. He glanced back at Matt, who shrugged. Between Jeff and the booze, Matt had told his inhibitions to fuck off about ten minutes ago.

"I think we're all in, baby boy." He kissed Jeff's forehead and let him go with a pat on the butt. Jeff stuck his tongue out at his brother over his shoulder, then took Jay's outstretched hand. Jay pulled him close to his side, glanced down at Adam, then pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff's lush lips parted and Jay shoved his tongue between them, wondering how much of this taste was Jeff and how much was Matt.

Adam waited for the jealousy to explode, but he felt not even a spark. Watching the two men he wanted most making out in front of him didn't make him green-eyed, just stiff. And speaking of stiff... He spat on his hand and grabbed Jay's cock, taking the head of Jeff's into his mouth. Jeff groaned against Jay's lips and broke the kiss to gaze down at Adam, feeling Jay's breath on his neck. Adam turned his eyes up and gave him that look again, hunger blazing from his eyes as his soft lips slid down his shaft. Jeff shuddered and threaded his fingers into silken blonde hair and thrust into that warm, velvet mouth. Maybe at some point tonight he'd get his wish and make Adam explode all over him.

Jay grazed his teeth over Jeff's shoulder and looked over at Matt. The darker Hardy sat back, watching the action closely and running his fingers over his half-hard cock. He saw Jay's eyes on him and a slow smile spread over his pretty red lips.

"You three make a pretty picture," he said. Jay smiled back until Adam's tongue distracted him. He gazed down to see Adam, his eyes closed in bliss and Jay's balls in his mouth. His fist pumped Jeff's dick as he looked up at Jay, moving to lick up his shaft.

"Love you," Jay mouthed. Adam took his entire length down his throat and hummed in response, sending thrills up Jay's spine. He sucked and stroked both of them by turns, slurping and moaning around them. Too soon he sat back on his heels and pointed to the mattress.

"On the bed," he told them.

"You giving orders now?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"You heard me," Adam grinned back. "On your sides, dicks together."

"Those are orders I don't mind following," Jeff said with a laugh, pulling Jay to the bed. They laid down, legs tangling and rubbing their spit-slick shafts together. Adam crawled around to kneel by their heads and pushed on their chests, making them scoot their upper bodies back.

"Make room, boys," Adam said. Once they had leaned back far enough he grabbed the oil and spilled some over their shafts, curling one hand around them both, squeezing and pulling. He slipped his head between their stomachs and wrapped his lips around their cockheads.

"Ooh, you greedy little cockslut," Jay groaned, sweeping Adam's hair back from his face. Jeff tossed his head, relishing the feel of Jay's cock pressing and sliding against his inside that tight mouth, Adam's soft oily fingers stroking him, and his sweet, plump lips stretched around him. Adam couldn't take them far but sucked the best he could, his tongue swirling and flicking around and between their dicks as he tried to cram more of them into his mouth.

Jay felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to meet Matt's. Matt nodded his head towards Adam's round ass swaying in the air, a question in his eyes. Jay couldn't talk for panting and just nodded his head, wincing and shuddering as Adam's teeth grazed his aching erection.

Matt grabbed the oil and knelt behind Adam, dribbling some between those pretty cheeks and watching it drip down his taint. He set the bottle aside and kneaded Adam's buttocks, separating them and running his thumb over that tiny pink pucker. He pushed the tip in, hearing Adam whine around the dicks stuffing his mouth. Jeff and Jay watched Matt lick up his crack before planting his face between Adam's cheeks. He probed and sucked at the rim of his entrance before plunging his tongue inside, holding Adam's hips as they tried to wriggle. He fucked that tight hole with his tongue, tasting strawberry and Adam. He moved a hand between Adam's legs to grip his cock as he pulled his mouth away. He circled the pucker with his middle finger, tapping it lightly before pressing inside. Soon he had two fingers sunk inside the blonde, fucking them in and out as his other hand jerked Adam off.

"My pretty baby," Jay said, and slid a hand up Adam's thigh and over his ass, giving it a light smack. "Such a filthy little thing... love to be filled, don't you? Matty, lube him up," he grunted, pushing his fingertips up against the fingers already knuckle-deep in Adam's ass. Matt stopped stroking Adam's cock, making him whimper, and poured more oil over his hole and their fingers. Jay pushed and twisted his fingers until they slipped in beside Matt's. Adam came up long enough to groan.

"Yes, more... need more... Jeff, please," he breathed, then engulfed Jeff and Jay again with renewed vigor, his hand twisting around their bases. Jeff saw what Matt and Jay were doing and bit his lip.

"Jay's right, you are a filthy slut," Jeff said. "Just can't get enough, can you?" He reached up and rubbed his own long fingers into Adam's crack, gathering oil. It was a tight fit, and at first he thought it wouldn't work, but Jeff shoved and probed, eventually adding his fingers to Matt and Jay's inside that hot channel.

"Told you he was greedy," Jay said, rubbing and sliding his thick, meaty digits against the others and driving Adam crazy. Adam was stuffed on both ends, his mouth full and jaw aching while six fingers wiggled inside him, stretching him, coaxing bolts of pleasure from hidden spots inside his body. Matt nibbled the flesh of his buttocks and licked around the fingers as his hand resumed rubbing Adam's throbbing dick. Jeff reeled in the feeling of the four of them connected and touching, Adam's beautiful mouth sliding up and down his cock, delicious vibrations humming through his groin from Adam's groaning and whining.

"Shit, Adam," Jeff moaned. "So hot... you like having all of us inside your ass? Fuck, I want that tight ass clamped on my dick... wanna make you cum... cum... fuck, gonna... huuh..." His free hand grabbed at Jay's hip, digging his fingers into his flesh as he ground against his dick, thrusting and choking Adam as he spilled into his throat.

Jay felt Jeff's cock pulsing against his, saw his cum leaking from the corner of Adam's desperately sucking mouth, and let go. Adam's throat was flooded, and he gagged and tried to swallow it all. He loved the sense of power making another man lose control sent through him, enhancing his own pleasure. One set of fingers – did it matter whose? - shoved deeper inside him, while another frantically plunged in and out as the two men tensed in orgasm. The third set of digits, he was sure Matt's, ground against his prostate and made him dizzy. A warm, moist tongue dragged down his sack and Matt sucked him into his mouth, his fist still pumping his cock, and Adam came undone. He raised his head and shouted, cum dripping off his chin as his cock jerked and spurted under him. His hole clenched around the fingers and he bucked against Matt's mouth and hand.

As one, Jeff and Jay shifted and leaned up to lick their mixed seed off Adam's lips, tasting each other on his mouth as their tongues met and caressed. Adam gave each a weak kiss before sinking onto the bed, lying in his own wet spot. He didn't mind. He was covered in oil, sweat and cum, surrounded by three beautiful men, and he couldn't have been happier. At least, not until Matt rolled him onto his back and all three of those beautiful men roamed hands and mouths over every inch of his bare skin.


	5. Descending

**LadyDragonsblood, Well, Adam is usually my tarty little raspberry, but strawberry works, too. Here's something more to read while you're eating your fruit, lol. redsandman99, IsidoraAngst, Centon4Eva, Thank you so much! I'm so glad ppl are finding this sexy. Hopefully not too over-the-top. ;) takers dark lover, Yep, Adam is quite the slut, but only for his fave trio. In this story, at least. :P Terrahfry, I think i might have a little Jedam in here... ;) Oh yes, Matt was ultra gorgeous in these days. Just how i love to picture him. I'm so glad that position worked out. It struck me like lighting that Adam should suck them both at the same time, & i was a wreck until i could write it down. Your reaction is pretty much what happened to me when i was planning it out. Thank Muse Billy, he orchestrated the whole damn thing. Lawd knows it took me by surprise. Yep, cum everywhere. *giggles evilly* **

**Okay, the grand finale, then back to my regularly scheduled Jedam programs. Writing plots & emotions & stuff is fun, but sometimes I apparently need epic smut. :P I feel almost bad for it. **Don't think this one will be half as epic as the last, but it's a good ending.** Again, i've lost perspective, so i have no idea if this is as hot as i wanted, lol. But whatevs, here's some more down & dirty fun. **

Matt licked up Adam's hip dents while Jay and Jeff covered the supine man's chest and neck with open-mouthed kisses and nibbles. Matt dipped his tongue into Adam's navel, scraping his teeth over his tummy as he worked his way up that long, lean body. He licked up between his pecs and turned to capture Jeff's mouth with his own, the familiar touch of his brother's tongue swiping across his lips making him sigh. He slid his hand blindly over Jay's body, finding his way between the blonde's legs to grip his shaft and keep him hard. Soon the four were a tangle of bodies, not knowing whose mouth and hands were on what body part, just enjoying caresses of hot flesh and slick, naked skin. Eventually Adam caught something out of the corner of his eye, and pulled back from devouring Jeff's mouth to grin at Jay.

"Do Matt's lips feel as good on your dick as you imagined?"

Jay looked down at the dark head hovering above his groin, the plump mouth wrapped around his shaft. "Better," he grunted. Matt's fingers curled around Jay's cock, holding it in place as he dug into the slit with his tongue. He dragged his mouth off the head, a trail of saliva and precum running between it and his lower lip. He raised his onyx eyes to Jay's and gave the tip a sloppy kiss, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking the whole length down his throat again.

"You know," Jeff mused into Adam's hair, "you and Jay never did fuck for us." Matt smiled around Jay, then resumed sucking.

"Demanding bitch," Adam said wryly. "Since you're so eager, how do you want us?"

Jeff considered. He knew what he and Matt would do while they watched. He wanted Matt inside him again so fucking bad he could almost feel it, but he wanted a good view of Adam, wanted to touch him... His green eyes glittered as an idea struck him. "Reverse cowgirl," he said.

Adam groaned. "But I'm tired! Why do I have to do all the work?"

"You won't be doing all the work," Jeff grinned. "Now, saddle up."

Adam sighed as Matt rubbed more oil over Jay's dick. He didn't really mind. He loved riding Jay, but it would be nice to lie back and let him take over. "Fucking Hardys gonna wear me out," he grumbled, and Jay kissed him.

"Come on, baby," he smiled. "Show them how good you look up on my dick."

"Flatterer," Adam giggled, but it was enough to make him get up to straddle Jay's hips. He put his hands on Matt's shoulders as Matt guided the tip of Jay's cock to his entrance. Jay raised up on his elbow and rubbed Adam's back, tracing the the dimples above his ass with a thumb as Jeff scooted closer. He splayed a hand over one of Jay's broad pecs, kneading it as he watched Adam lower himself onto Jay's hard length. Matt reached around to squeeze Adam's buttocks, spreading them apart, and Jay practically purred as his cock slid home. Damn, he loved to watch that sweet hole swallow his dick, loved the way Adam fit around him, like Heaven had custom-made that ass just for Jason Reso.

Adam hummed and closed his eyes, rubbing over Matt's hard chest and palming his shoulders. When he looked again he saw Matt watching his body, and he reached up to lift Matt's chin until their eyes met. He started to move, sliding up and down at a slow pace.

"Is this what you want?" Adam asked in a sultry voice. "You wanna ride my Jay-Jay's dick? It feels so good... or do you want to fuck him? Mmm, it's been a long time... I bet he's sooo tight..."

"Uh, do I get a say in this?" Jay asked as Jeff nibbled his belly.

"No," the other three chorused. Jay narrowed his eyes and thrust up sharply into Adam, making Jeff jump back and Adam squeak. The taller blonde glared over his shoulder and slammed down onto Jay's hips, clenching tight around him, and Jay collapsed back to groan and grab at the bedding.

Jeff leaned forward again and dipped his tongue into the top of Adam's crack and up his spine, letting his mass of fragrant tresses cascade over his face and feeling Adam's body shiver. Adam gripped Matt's biceps and Matt leaned forward to put his lips near his ear.

"I'd want to feel Jay inside me," the older Hardy growled, "but right now I want to bend your boyfriend in half and pound into him until he can't walk. You wanna see that? See me make your lover cum with my big dick in his ass?"

"Yes..." Adam shuddered. Matt's words, Jeff's wandering lips, and Jay nestled inside him were working together to turn him on again. Jeff moved to shove Matt away from Adam's neck.

"Move it, bro. I wanna taste," Jeff said, kneeling between Jay's legs and taking Adam's half-hard length into his mouth. Jeff loved the filthy whimpers that hit his ears, loved the way Adam stiffened and swelled against his tongue, growing to fill his mouth and hit the back of his throat. Adam leaned back and sifted his fingers through multi-colored hair, rocking his hips to thrust into Jeff's mouth and back onto Jay's cock.

"Goddamn," Adam breathed. "You look so hot with your lips wrapped around my dick."

"He looks even hotter with that ass wrapped around mine," Matt said. Jeff smirked around his mouthful and deep-throated Adam, swallowing around him and wiggling his hind end in invitation. Matt had already lubed up and was positioning himself behind Jeff to grant his unspoken request. He briefly rubbed oil over Jeff's waiting pucker before pressing his cockhead against it, pushing forward and feeling Jeff relax and push back, opening up for him. Fuck, Jeff was always so ready for him, so eager to take him. It didn't matter how long they'd stayed away, their bodies responded to each other like they'd never been apart. Still, it had been a good while for Jeff, and he groaned as Matt stretched him. Delectable chills swept through Adam as Jeff's throat vibrated around his cock and he gasped, tightening his inner muscles and making Jay shudder, like a pornographic game of telephone, passing pleasure down the line.

"Almost forgot how sweet and tight your little ass is," Matt grunted. "You still love having big brother's cock inside you?"

Jeff nodded as Adam whined and bucked into his throat. Jay shifted his legs and pumped up into Adam as Jeff sucked, and Adam just rode the sensations. He had a perfect view of Matt's sculpted body moving behind Jeff, driving into him with hard, slow strokes. His eyes fixed on that long shaft, glistening with oil, sliding back and forth between Jeff's taught asscheeks. "Shit Adam, so dirty," Jay said, scraping his nails down Adam's back. "Watching them go at it, it makes you so horny."

"Can't help it," Adam murmured, running fingers over the muscles of Jeff's shoulders. "So fucking hot... too good to be wrong... shit..."

Jay bit his lip and thrust harder. "Sometimes... uhm... he likes to pretend we are. That we're real brothers when we fuck."

"You imagining that now, Adam?" Matt asked. "Your little brother Jason making you feel so filthy and hot?"

"Yes yes..." Adam babbled, "dammit Jay, Jeff... more, harder..."

Jeff bobbed his head, squirming and trying to make Matt move faster. Goddamn selfish tease knew he was driving Jeff crazy, scratching at his hips as he tugged, filling him so slowly. His cock was in need of attention, and when he tried to slip his hand down down his body Matt slapped it away. He always did this, teased and refused to touch him until he was on the verge of madness before grabbing his dick and giving him the hot friction he needed. Jeff whined desperately around Adam's length and hollowed his cheeks, making an audible pop as his lips left the head. He shoved his ass back into Matt, who grunted and tugged on his hips as he started pistoning into him. Jeff cried out and buried his head in the mattress, hands clawing at his hair.

"Fuck, shit yes, fuck me Matty..." Jeff glanced up to see Adam bouncing on Jay. They locked gazes and Jeff's neglected dick throbbed, painfully hard and Matt still wouldn't let him... shit...

"So close... uhm, Adam..." Jay moaned, and Jeff had enough. He lurched forward, dislodging Matt, and grabbed Adam's waist to rip him away from Jay. Ignoring the younger blonde's curses, Jeff got to his knees and crashed his mouth to Adam's, sliding his tongue between those lovely lips and wrapping his arms around his body. Adam cupped his face in his hands as their tongues danced and Jeff leaned into him, turning his body to flop on his back beside Jay and bringing Adam down on top of him.

For a few sweet moments they lost themselves in each other, giving into their mutual desire with abandon, tasting, discovering, breathing each other in. Soon they needed more and Adam raised up to mount Jeff, feeling Jay's thigh against his leg. He looked over to see that Matt had silenced Jay's protests by covering his mouth with his own. Jay's knee was hooked over Matt's shoulder and the older Hardy had worked three fingers inside him, twisting them gently and rubbing his walls. Their mouths parted with a flick of Matt's tongue over Jay's flushed lips, and they touched their foreheads together.

"You want me?" Matt asked, a hint of a sweet plea in his tone. Jay nodded, breathless from the discomfort of Matt's fingers, desire and apprehension warring clearly in his eyes. "You don't have-" Jay grabbed a handful of dark hair and sucked Matt's lower lip into his mouth, cutting him off. Matt kissed back hungrily, burning every taste, every look, every breath into his memory. Jason was a fantasy, his unrequited passion, yet now the precious blonde was underneath him, feeding at his mouth, slowly loosening around his massaging fingers. And Matt was going to cherish every second. Just as Adam was cherishing his own fantasy, impaling himself on Jeff.

Jeff was longer than Adam was used to and he ground his hips down, head back and lips parted as he adjusted to his size. He raised his hands to his hair and moaned, and the sight of his stretched, spread-eagled body took Jeff's breath.

"Uhm, so deep," Adam murmured, lips curling. He placed his hands on Jeff's chest and looked down, grinning wickedly as he started to fuck himself on Jeff's cock.

"Yeah, baby," Jeff hissed through bared teeth. "Oooh, ride that shit. That's it, faster... so fucking hot, riding my dick..." Adam wasn't ready yet to be worked into a frenzy, and just enjoyed the feeling of Jeff's cock sliding in and out of him, Jeff's hands sweeping up his thighs and grabbing handfuls of his ass. He admired how the rainbow-haired man's lips puckered then parted, the way his brow knitted and smoothed in the midst of the pleasure Adam inflicted on him.

"Wait, wait... fuck..." Jay groaned beside them. "Okay. Okay, keep going... yeah... oh, oh Jesus..."

"You all right? Need me to stop?" Matt asked gently, only half-buried in the blonde's achingly tight hole, laying soft pecks on his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"Goddammit, Matty, just fuck me! Ah yeah... just... oh gawd, please..." Jay was making noises Adam had never heard before in all their years of playing, touching and fucking with each other, and it went straight to his cock. Jay's golden-yellow hair spilled all around his head and over his shoulders, his face twisted in pain and pleasure, eyes screwed shut. When Matt's groin finally pressed flush against him Jay's eyes opened, dark blue and hungry, glaring up through his lashes and his lips curled in a sneer. He wiggled his hips, feet high up in the air, and clamped down tight as he could. Matt's eyes rolled back and he fell into Jay's neck, grunting and starting a gentle rhythm, and Jay thrust up to meet him. Matt raised up again on his hands to gaze down into that gorgeous face.

Adam reached over to feel the muscles in Matt's back shift as he pumped into his boyfriend. His fingers met Jay's and they clasped hands, eyes meeting and fingers lacing as the brothers fucked them. This time Adam mouthed _I love you,_ and Jay squeezed his fingers, then moaned as Jeff reached over to grasp his leaking rod. Jay writhed, clinging to his baby's hand as both Hardys pleasured him.

"Shit... guh, Matt, faster..." Jay needed Matt to move, to break through the pain. Matt shifted his legs apart and rocked his hips hard and fast, his solid buttcheeks flexing, sliding his thick length back and forth across Jay's prostate. "Yes... yes, Matty, just like that... fuck Jeff, don't stop... don't stop..."

"Mmm yeah, make him cum," Adam seethed, riding Jeff harder, unconsciously matching Matt's pace.

"Jay, look at him," Jeff said, jerking the hard cock in his hand. "Getting off on someone else fucking you."

Jay met Adam's lust-darkened eyes briefly, saw Adam biting his lips, rutting on Jeff's cock, his own erection bobbing between his legs so beautifully. Jay's heels dug into Matt's back as he came, clawing his shoulder with one hand, the other curling and uncurling around Adam's.

"Oh shit," Matt gasped. "So hot, Jason. So fucking tight..." Jay looked up into Matt's eyes as his cock finished spurting over Jeff's fingers and up his own chest, his lips curled back from parted teeth and his breath heaving. Matt gripped the side of his neck, pulling hair, his black eyes boring into Jay's as his own orgasm made him shudder. A whimper left Jay's throat as Matt flooded his burning, battered hole. Matt's arms buckled and he fell against Jay's chest, licking his collarbone and savoring the musk of sweat and seed on his tongue.

"Next time I am so fucking you," Jay panted. They shared a look, then broke into soft chuckles, Matt nibbling on his skin. "You still want Jericho?"

"Who?" Matt asked, and kissed Jay's full, smiling mouth. Yeah, Jericho was still hot, but what he had in this moment was so much better.

Adam had grabbed Jeff's wrist and was sucking on his fingers, eating the evidence of Jay's pleasure as his own fingers went to his cock.

"Dirty little cumslut," Jeff smirked and took his hand from Adam's mouth, pushing the blonde's fingers aside and rubbing saliva and leftover cum onto Adam's dick. "You like that?"

"Yes... Jeffy, make me cum. Touch me, fuck me... shit yes, so good." Adam's hair swung around his neck and shoulders as he slammed himself onto Jeff.

"Come on, baby," Jeff said, thrusting up and stroking Adam in time. "Cum for me, wanna see you cum on me, my big dick so deep inside you."

Adam leaned back, muscles tensing, hot tunnel hugging the cock that filled him so deliciously, clenching with every backstroke to rub it into his sweet spot. He still clutched Jay's hand, his other fingers caressing down Jeff's belly.

"Uhm... fuck, Adam... more, like that... gah..." Jeff's eyes rolled back as Adam squeezed him, unable to hold back anymore.

"Yess... yes... yes... just... little... more..." Adam breathed. He felt Jeff pulsing against his button as he filled him, pushing him over. Adam cried out and fell forward on hands and knees, crushing Jay's fingers, convulsing and letting out a pained, heaving growl with teeth bared as he colored Jeff's stomach milky white. Jeff smeared the thick fluid into his skin with his hand, then lifted it to his lips to suck his jizz-coated fingers. Adam flopped onto Jeff, his entire body quivering as he licked at Jeff's mouth, tasting himself.

"They look good together, huh?" Jay sighed happily. He had rolled to his side and Matt snuggled up behind him, spooning him as they watched their boys finish each other off. Adam turned his head and brought Jay's hand to his mouth to kiss the thick knuckles. He rested his head in the hollow between Jeff's neck and shoulder, smiling fondly at his boyfriend as his new lover stroked his hair.

"I think we do, too," Matt said, and Jay hummed in agreement as Matt kissed his cheek and circled his nipple with his fingers. Adam saw this and groaned.

"Mercy," he begged. "Poor Edge Jr. will be coughing dust." Jeff giggled and kissed his blond waves, giving one buttock a light squeeze.

"We'll let you rest. For now," Jay told him. Adam crawled off of Jeff and into Jay's arms, Jeff cuddling up behind him. The four made a sticky, sweaty, strawberry-scented cuddle puddle, and all sighed in satisfaction. After a minute of post-sex bliss, Jeff spoke up.

"Does this mean we can't double up on Adam tonight?" he asked Jay, and Adam whimpered loudly.

Jay chuckled. "Next time. I'm sure we can make us both fit."

"What about me?" Matt asked, sounding hurt.

"You'll take his mouth," Jeff grinned.

"If you're not too worn out from the fucking I'll give you," Jay added.

"Hey!" Adam whined. "I didn't agree to any of this."

Jay kissed his baby's pouting lips. "You don't have to, sweetheart. We all know you want it."

Adam tried to scowl, then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I do. But right now I just want to sleep." He kissed Jay back, snuggling deeper into the arms of the men surrounding him. "I like being an E&C sandwich on Hardy bread," he mumbled into Jay's chest. Jay laid a peck on his forehead and held him tight.

"Me, too," Jay murmured as his eyes slid closed, and he yawned. The brothers twined hands and smiled at each other over the two blond heads. They knew Jay and Adam belonged a hundred percent to each other, but without words the Hardys agreed they would make the couple as a whole all theirs.


End file.
